Temple of Light
This article is about the location. For the quest, see Mourning's Ends Part II. The Temple of Light is an ancient structure built by elves to protect the death altar. The Mourners will do anything to get their hands on this place, in order to gather a sufficient amount of death energy to break the Dark Lord from his imprisonment and restore Prifddinas without the help of the other seven clans. Swarming with level 95 Shadows that can easily hit 200's, it is discovered during Mourning's Ends Part II. The temple is a complex maze, with the manipulation of light being necessary to proceed. Backing to the walls in the Temple of Light dungeon was added on 17 November. Players may also find Dark Beasts east of the entrance, which are often killed (requires 90 slayer) for the dark bow that they drop. The temple can be found under West Ardougne at the mourner's HQ. Located in these tunnels is also a single runite rock at the Mourner Tunnels mine. Getting there After 20 October 2009, after completion of Within the Light, Eluned gained the ability to enchant a crystal teleport seed to teleport to the Temple of Light as well as Lletya. This is the quickest way of getting to the Temple of Light, and none of the mourner gear is required. For players who haven't completed "Within the Light", mourner gear is required to enter through the front door in West Ardougne since it is in the basement of Mourner's HQ. If the player has completed Mourning's Ends Part II, the Crystal trinket is also needed or else the player will be stopped with the message, "A strange force blocks your path". The New key is required to enter the dungeon from the basement; it can be found on the Head Mourner's desk in the basement. Alternatives without Mourner gear would be to go through: * The long Underground Pass from West Ardougne. * Arandar, south-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold to the west entrance of Underground Pass. * Lletya, using an crystal teleport seed, then north to west entrance of Underground Pass. Players then proceed to the dwarf camp at the southern wall, and use the tunnel to the Death altar. Alternatively, if you have finished Within the Light, you can teleport to the temple using a crystal seed. The player could also enter the Abyss, go to the death rift, and then use the portal to teleport next to the altar. Using a death altar teleport to teleport into the altar is also a viable option. Trivia * Among the rocks near the dark beasts there is a skeleton, whose examine text is "I don't understand, why he didn't he go back to Lumby?" * Previously when there were loading screens, Ozan was pictured making a long jump at the Temple of Light on the loading screen. Music * "La Mort" - in the Death altar * "Temple of Light" - when you are within the temple See also * Mourning's Ends Part II * Mourner gear * Underground Pass * Within the Light nl:Temple of Light Category:Kandarin Category:Temples